The Package
by gneebee
Summary: Bethyl Christmas Love. She felt his eyes lock on her and that made the color come up in her cheeks. But she didn't turn away from his unblinking stare; instead her eyes locked right back on his. Daryl and Beth Romance / Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you all for stopping by. This is a short multi-chapter Bethyl Christmas Love Story. I hope you enjoy!  
**

00

 **The Package**

 _…_ _everything had fallen into place so perfectly, like it was always meant to be._

00

It was the morning she started her new job; that was when she had her first encounter with the neighbor. Until then she hadn't even seen who lived in the apartment next door. All she knew for sure was whoever it was they were quiet and she was grateful for that.

That morning Beth was a bundle of nerves and feeling completely flustered. She was fully aware of what a mess of tightly wound anxiety she was. It was just that she was just so excited about starting in her new position.

This was her first day of what she was sure was an honest to goodness dream job, and that just added to the pressure. So even though she was a professional who knew what she was doing she was still afraid she'd mess something up.

She tried telling herself over and over to just relax and calm down, she had this. But it was getting the best of her and she hadn't even left the house yet. She was pretty sure she'd double-checked her backpack at least ten times making certain she had everything. Her lunch, her wallet, her stethoscope, blood pressure cuff, along with all her other work tools, and of course her phone.

She was in the hallway with the pack on her back, her thermal mug of coffee in one hand and her keys in the other, just about to lock her door. That's when she heard the neighbors' door open and shut. The neighbor she had not yet met or even seen.

She glanced up and there he was with his key poised to lock his door. He was looking at her but it seemed more intense than just looking, it was like he was studying her. She felt his eyes lock on her and that made the color come up in her cheeks. But she didn't turn away from his unblinking stare; instead her eyes locked right back on his.

There they stood just sharing this look, neither of them speaking or moving. Finally after what seemed to be a very long time; and yet not nearly long enough, he tipped his head slightly toward her. She returned his nod. He locked his door and she locked her door. Again they stared hard into each other's eyes.

He extended his arm out, hand with palm up motioning her to walk ahead of him. When they reached the big double door entry he leaned in and stretched his arm in front of her as he pulled the door open. Again he motioned for her to go in front of him.

They reached her car first and as soon as she unlocked the door he opened it and held it while she got in, then stood waiting until she started it. Again he gave her a nod of his head, turned and walked on to his own vehicle.

No words had been exchanged but that didn't really matter, it was the most exquisite encounter she could ever remember having with anyone.

She watched in her rear view as he walked away, and there was only one way to accurately describe that walk, swoon-worthy. His stride was like something from an old cowboy movie. And the man was definitely good looking, there was no way to argue that. He wasn't handsome in a pretty boy slicked up way. This man was good looking in what was more of an untamed way. He looked rough and rugged and like he could conquer the world if he wanted to, or maybe he'd just kick the world's ass.

He carried a huge leather tool belt slung over one shoulder, the type with big work suspenders hanging from it. To her it looked too heavy to even pick up, much less wear around all day. The neighbor carried it as if it were light as a feather.

His hair was maybe just a little too long, maybe just a little too shaggy and maybe just a little too unkempt. But as much as she liked a clean-cut look she found the neighbor's look undeniably appealing. Those squinting blue eyes had been so intense she'd thought for a moment he was about to walk over and start interrogating her. If it hadn't been so charismatic it may have been intimidating.

Then of course, there was that killer build of his. Those shoulders weren't telling any lies. Even with his heavy winter coat she could see they were strong and broad.

Besides the look and the walk and the build, there was something else special about the man, some quality she couldn't quite put her finger on. She just knew she'd never been around anyone quite like him. And she'd amazed herself when she returned his look that way. She'd always been very shy around men, painfully shy. But with the neighbor it was like she hadn't been able to look away.

ooo00ooo

The apartment on one side of him had been vacant for a couple of months and he hoped it stayed that way. The guy on the other side of his place worked nights and that suited Daryl just fine. It meant the man was mostly either gone or asleep when Daryl was home.

He would have preferred living in a house, any house over any apartment, but this was just a short term living arrangement. He'd probably only be in the area a year or so. He could deal with apartment life that long. Then he planned on getting his ass back where it belonged.

One day he heard the telltale signs of life next door and he wasn't thrilled but what are you going to do? It was bound to happen sooner or later. It was apparent someone had moved into the vacant apartment. They must have done their moving on a weekday when he was at work, he hadn't seen anyone around. He told himself it didn't matter anyway, whoever it was they were pretty quiet so he guessed he could stand it for a few months.

Now that he'd finally seen the neighbor he didn't feel like he minded having her there at all, nope not at all. The new neighbor was one real fine looking blonde. Kind of small and real slim, dainty-like. Even in her puffy winter coat he could tell that. She was wearing a knit cap but it didn't hide those blonde curls. Or those big blue eyes.

He wasn't innocent when it came to women but he also wasn't a man who took long hard looks at them. He'd always been a little awkward around the ones he found most attractive, and he found her to be very attractive. That's what made it so strange, the way he felt like he just couldn't look away. Like she'd cast some kind of spell on him.

When he walked her to her car he did notice the uniform pants and white leather shoes and assumed she was a nurse, no doubt working at the big hospital.

All he knew for sure was he was attracted and not just because she was really pretty. With that look they'd shared it felt like there was already some kind of something going on between them. It made him not just _want_ to know her better; it felt like he _needed_ to know her better. But for some reason he felt so unsure about what to say or do. He supposed for now he'd settle for what they had, that look.

ooo00ooo

If you would have told Daryl Dixon he'd be pulling up stakes and moving to Minnesota he'd have snorted your way and called you a dumb ass. He had no intention of ever living anywhere but Georgia. And even if for some reason he did have to leave his home state he'd surely never leave the south. He couldn't see himself living anywhere up north.

Then everything changed because of his brother, Merle. It seemed that if an opportunity came along to fuck up, Merle Dixon was the man to latch onto that opportunity. He'd proved it yet again.

It all started when Merle hooked up with some woman he met in a bar. They'd been messing around for two or three weeks when out of the blue she asked him to take her to Minnesota to visit her Mama. Being the dumb ass sucker that Merle was he'd agreed immediately. Daryl could still hear his brother holler, "Shit yeah a road trip!"

Daryl didn't blame the woman though, it was Merle's own damn fault. He'd been the one that got caught with the bag of dope and a pocket full of cash, not to mention an unregistered handgun tucked in the back of his Levis. Leave it to Merle, one charge against him was just never enough.

He'd been sentenced to five years in the Minnesota State Pen, doing his time at the St. Cloud facility. Great, just great. Merle's woman had stayed on there with her Mama vowing to wait for his release. Daryl didn't expect that vow to last long but whatever, it didn't matter. He only hoped his brother kept it on the straight and narrow so he could get early parole.

The problem was, he kept thinking about it. That caused Daryl to go on a guilt trip. Merle was his brother, his blood, he couldn't just sit back and do nothing. He couldn't just leave his brother alone in prison somewhere up north. Who knew what the hell those Yankees would do to a backcountry redneck like Merle Dixon?

So, as much as he hated the idea of going he did. He let Tyrese and Karen move into his little house with the promise they'd take care of it until he came back home. He loaded his pickup with his clothes and tools, hitched a bike trailer to the back and left Georgia for St. Cloud, Minnesota.

He didn't expect to stay for the duration of Merle's sentence, but for his own peace of mind he needed to check on his brother. He'd hang around for at least a while. For some mysterious reason he never really did understand, he always felt obligated to make sure Merle was okay. That he was making an effort to keep his nose clean. Not that he really worried too much about harm coming to his brother. He was convinced the only person who could kill Merle was Merle.

Since he only planned to be up in the North Country a few months, just long enough to do what he felt was his brotherly duty, he figured on just working a few odd jobs. Just enough to fund the trip. Then he'd be on his way back home.

Plans changed when he heard about a real good job and he thought, what the hell? Might as well check it out. They were building a new wing on the big fancy hospital down in Rochester and they were looking for journeyman electricians.

He thought there might be a licensing problem; his journeyman's license was in Georgia, not Minnesota. But it turned out since he'd be working under the hospital's master electrician he didn't need his own journeyman's license.

The pay scale was awesome and so, not wanting to his question good fortune, he signed on the dotted line. He'd only be a couple of hours from the prison so he could visit Merle on the regular, and it wasn't like he was making a lifetime commitment. When the job was done so was he. He'd be getting his redneck ass back to Georgia, right where it belonged.

He rented a furnished apartment with a covered parking area that was big enough for the Bike and trailer. There was plenty of street parking for the pickup, and the bedroom had a walk-in closet that was perfect for storing his bow and camping gear. The other important thing his new apartment had was some green space when you looked out the sliding glass door, right there off the living room.

It was no place he'd want to stay for good but he could handle it for a few months.

ooo00ooo

She called Maggie on her lunch break to tell her all about the handsome stranger next door and the interesting events of the morning. "Maybe he'll invite you over for a drink Bethie, or you know you could invite him to your place."

"Oh quit it Maggie you know better than that."

And Maggie did know better than that. Beth had a little problem. She was friendly, downright bubbly and outgoing with some people like family, close friends and other women or in a work setting. The problem was men, specifically men she found the least bit attractive or interesting. Around those men Beth would suddenly become painfully shy and tongue tied.

Maggie knew all too well, her usually graceful younger sister could become an awkward mess at the drop of a good-looking hat.

ooo00ooo

She and the neighbor had been carrying on the same way every weekday morning for about three weeks when it happened, he spoke to her.

She was just about out the door, she had her backpack stuffed full of her work tools and lunch and she slipped it on. Then she spotted her phone still lying on the breakfast counter. Between the phone, the keys, the thick gloves on her hands and the thermal mug of coffee, she may have been carrying at least one too many items.

She did manage to get out the door okay, and when she glanced over there he was at his door. He looked at her just like he did every morning, and she looked at him just as she always did. But this time when she went to lock her door she dropped the keys, the phone and the thermal mug of coffee. Thank God the lid stayed on.

The words, "Oh no!" had just passed her lips when his long and slightly pigeon-toed stride had him there. He quickly bent down and retrieved the things she'd dropped. Without a word he grabbed her keys and locked her door, then walked to his apartment door and locked his door.

While he did all that she'd been just standing there like a fool watching him. He looked at her, tilted that shaggy head her way and said, "Ya know ya haul around way too much shit. C'mon, I'll carry your phone an coffee."

His voice was rough, like he'd been drinking whiskey and smoking cigarettes since the day he was born. But it was also very sexy sounding, and oh my gosh she'd recognize it anywhere; he was a Georgia country boy. What a coincidence. Of course she didn't manage to say any of that out loud, her tongue was definitely tied.

She felt like her face was on fire and she was barely able to choke out a, "Thank you." When she did he shrugged, "Yeah well c'mon now, we don't wanna be late for work. You got lives ta save an I got conduit ta run." And they slipped right back into their usual non-verbal morning routine.

Beth couldn't wait for her break so she could call Maggie and tell her she and the neighbor had finally spoken.

00

 **A/N This fic was inspired by a story my friend Christine shared with me. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, in the next chapter we'll learn what in the world brought Beth to Minnesota and what she's doing at the big hospital. The very Christmasy chapter photo is posted to my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. Please check it out. I thank you for reading along and I hope to see you back here next Monday for more of _The Package_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you guys so much! It seems we have the attraction, and they're right next door for gosh sake. Someone needs to make a move!**

00

 **The Package**

Apart from their brief encounters on work mornings she seldom saw him or even heard him. She didn't know anything about him, not even his name. All she knew was he was handsome and a working man. And that look. She knew all about that look they shared.

She thought he must be gone doing something on the weekends, she never heard any sound from his apartment during the day on Saturdays or Sundays. Although she did often hear him come home in the early evening.

She had it all figured out for herself. He probably had a girlfriend who worked nights so they spent their weekend days together, no doubt having fun doing all the things together that couples do. A hot looking guy like him, there was just no way he was single.

She hated that those thoughts hurt but the truth was she had a great big crush on him. The idea of her handsome neighbor having a girlfriend gave her a nasty case of the blues.

She told herself she had to be realistic, if he was going to approach her in some way, if he was ever going to ask her out, or for hell sake even ask her name, surely he would have done so by now. If she was just a little bit more like Maggie maybe she would have had the guts to ask him over for a beer or something a long time ago. But she wasn't anything like Maggie. All she'd done was just dream about him. That, and look in his eyes every weekday morning.

To make matters worse she was getting lonely. She hadn't had much luck making new friends. She was friendly with her co-workers and there were a couple of the women she ate lunch with and stuff, but as far as friends to see outside of work, no, nothing like that.

There was a guy who'd asked her out a couple of times. He worked in hospital administration and she supposed he was an alright guy, but she'd declined his invitation with a smile. He definitely wasn't her type. He was so loud and seemed so eager to draw attention to himself it made her uncomfortable. She just couldn't imagine spending her free-time with him.

The man she wanted to be spending her time with was living quietly right next door. He may as well have been a million miles away.

ooo00ooo

Moving there wasn't such a big deal, it wasn't like Beth had never been away from home. She'd spent four years at the University of Georgia in Augusta earning her Bachelor of Science degree. She'd done her clinicals and then gone on to pass the exam. She earned a nationwide license in her field, respiratory therapy. Then she did what everyone expected her to do, she took a job at the hospital closest to home.

It occurred to her a year or so later, she wanted something different and she wanted to go somewhere new. Just for a year or two before she came home and did what seemed to be the inevitable. She'd marry a local boy and settle down close to Mama and Daddy.

Before she gave into what seemed to be her destiny she decided to take a huge leap of faith, she did something very uncharacteristic. She sent out her resume to every medical institution she had even the slightest interest in. She was pleasantly surprised by the number of interview opportunities she received, including a couple right in Atlanta. But she'd made up her mind that if she was going to pull up stakes she wanted to be just a little bit further away from familiar surroundings.

She couldn't believe it when she got the offer to interview at the famous hospital in Minnesota. She'd sent them her resume just on a whim and had never expected to hear back. Just the location of the place, Rochester, Minnesota, sounded a lot colder than anything she was accustomed to. But maybe that was what she needed, a completely different lifestyle. And besides, she couldn't just pass up an opportunity to be hired by such a prestigious institution. No matter where she may apply in the future, having worked there would definitely look impressive on her resume. So why not at least interview?

She was relieved when Maggie decided to take the interview trip with her; she could use the family support. Together the sisters flew into Minneapolis and drove a rental car the 80 miles to Rochester, enjoying the early September weather.

They'd booked a room at a Garden Inn which turned out to be perfect, there was a covered walkway that connected it right to the hospital. They kept it low key that first evening, just a nice quiet dinner and a glass of wine. Beth's interview was first thing in the morning and she wanted to look bright-eyed and well prepared.

She was completely flabbergasted because it was so unheard of, but it happened. They'd offered her the position right there at her first interview and she'd be on the day shift! She couldn't believe her good luck. The slightly daunting part of the news was they wanted her to start almost immediately, in just two weeks.

The way everything had fallen immediately into place she told Maggie, "I guess it's just meant to be. I just couldn't pass it up. I signed the employment contract."

Being a person who was always up for a little adventure herself, Maggie offered her full support.

After the interview they drove around a while trying to learn a little something about the area, getting the lay of the land as their Daddy would say. Plus, there was no harm checking out the local shops and eateries.

They treated themselves to mani / pedis followed by a fancy dinner. Then they brought a bottle of wine back to the room and it was time to go online apartment hunting.

They found a few that looked just right, but they knew the way things look online and what they really look like are often two very different things. The next morning armed with their notes, a regular map, the nav app on the phone and hot coffee they went apartment hunting.

The first two places were very nice with lots of amenities and the rent was in line with what Beth wanted to pay. The problem was one had no outdoor space and one was just too far from work. She wasn't used to driving in harsh winter weather and she didn't want to have to commute very far.

The third apartment they visited seemed to have it all. It was nicely furnished, the location was ideal and it had all the amenities she'd hoped for and more, even covered parking. There was a main entrance to the building and a common hallway. She liked that, it made it feel a little warmer and safer. The available unit was on the first floor all the way at the end of the hallway. That would mean just one neighbor.

She loved the way the kitchen was open to the living and dining area, separated only by a wide breakfast counter. The open rooms felt spacious and there was a big sliding glass door that opened to a nice wooden deck. Beyond the deck were open green space and trees. Maybe not as green now and the trees were already losing their leaves, but she was counting on it being green when spring arrived.

The bedroom was perfect too, mostly because of the walk-in closet. She'd never had so much closet space. The bathroom was across the small hallway with plenty of counter space for what Maggie called "all of her important girl things." So just like her new employment contract, she signed the lease right on the spot.

She and Maggie headed over to the big bed and bath store where she got new sheets, pillows and a pretty floral print quilt. She'd bring her kitchen things, clothes and personal stuff when she and her brother drove her car up from Georgia.

oooOOooo

She was so happy and grateful her family was coming for the Thanksgiving holiday. She couldn't wait to see her Mama and Daddy, Shawn and Maggie. It was going to be crazy with all of them together in the small apartment but she didn't care, she'd rather feel too crowded than feel so alone.

Mama and Daddy would have her room, she and Maggie would sleep on the pull-out bed of the sofa, and poor Shawn was going to be on the floor in a sleeping bag. When she broke the news to him he was a good sport about it. They all knew they were going to be packed in tight, but there would be plenty of good food and plenty of great times too.

She was getting everything ready for her visitors, the apartment was spotless, there were fresh sheets on her bed and the sofa bed, and the kitchen was ready for some serious cooking. Her mind wandered to the neighbor and she wondered what he'd be doing for Thanksgiving. Probably spending it with his girlfriend all cuddled up on her couch. Darn that lucky girl.

00

He wondered what the fuck was the matter with him, why couldn't he seem to just man up and talk to her? It's not like he'd never asked a woman to come out for a beer with him. He finally decided it was because he was too attracted to her. The thought of having a real conversation with her made him feel a little unnerved.

He had a way of getting all awkward and that sure as hell wasn't going to impress a woman like her.

What he knew was he wanted to get to know her. He just had to work on getting his mind set to do that. It was the strangest thing, it had never happened to him before, but there was no getting around it. He had a whole lot of some kind of feelings for the pretty nurse. For some odd reason it was those feelings that seemed to be preventing him from making a move.

It was a couple of days before Thanksgiving when suddenly the level of noise coming from her place jumped by what sounded like 20 decibels. He heard several voice tones both male and female and they weren't coming and going. It appeared they were all hanging right there at her place.

There were the sounds of pots banging and dishes rattling, people talking and a lot of laughter. And that one laugh he heard he'd bet money belonged to the pretty nurse. It sounded so sweet and happy it made him smile. It also kind of hurt. He found himself wishing he could be there with her, and they could laugh together about whatever it was she found so funny.

Instead he was making plans for another holiday alone. Nothing new about that, but it didn't mean he didn't wish he had someone to share the day with. Hell he couldn't even visit with Merle. The prison was closed to visitors on all major holidays, including Thanksgiving. He wouldn't be seeing his brother until Saturday.

By Wednesday night he started smelling the delicious aromas coming from her apartment and he knew they'd be having a big meal over there. He'd seen a guy about his age taking a bag of trash to the dumpster and figured that must be her boyfriend. It didn't surprise him. A pretty woman like her was bound to have a regular guy, plus 20 or 30 others who were just waiting in the wings, hoping she'd dump that boyfriend.

Yeah he was probably crazy to think he'd have a chance with her but if he could nut up he'd like to at least give it a try. If, of course, by some stroke of luck that guy wasn't a boyfriend.

They got busy early Thanksgiving morning in the apartment next door. He heard them stirring around about six and the banging and clanging and the talk and the laughter had all kicked into high gear by seven. It didn't bother him, he had plans.

Even though it was freezing out the roads were clear and he was planning to take himself for a bike ride. That always helped take his mind off things. Then he'd go to the little café not far from the hospital. They were putting on a turkey dinner for twelve bucks and he figured that was the best way for a guy like him to go.

Next door in apartment One A, her sister Maggie had been quizzing her and bugging her about the neighbor since the family arrived on Beth's doorstep. Her Mama, Daddy and Shawn could have gotten Maggie to stop her goading, but the truth was they were kind of enjoying watching her in action.

They were also very aware that Beth had some serious interest in the neighbor, they could tell by her reaction to the things Maggie said. They all knew just how painfully shy Beth could become, and how hard it was for her to meet men. Maybe Maggie with her good-natured and well-intentioned prodding could convince Beth to at least chat with the man.

There was one other big factor at play, Maggie was the only one of them who could get away with all that teasing and prodding. Beth wouldn't put up with it from anyone else.

Maggie did have a little plan up her sleeve. She was keeping it to herself for now.

The Greene family had their big Thanksgiving feast at two that afternoon. Over pie and ice cream they all sat around in Beth's living room and each took a turn telling the others what they were most grateful for. When it was her turn Beth told them she was most grateful they'd all made the long drive to spend the holiday with her. She left it at that, she didn't mention how she was already dreading spending the Christmas season alone.

The girls wouldn't let their Mama help with the cleanup, that was a given, but Beth was shocked Maggie wouldn't let her help either.

Maggie was Maggie though, they all knew that, she typically got her way, "Don't be silly. You worked hard getting ready for us and you'll work harder cleaning up after us when we're gone." Shawn was the only one not happy with the situation, since Maggie had named him as her number one helper.

While he scraped and got the dishes ready for the dishwasher Maggie was putting away leftovers, and sneaking around. What she was doing was making a hardy plate of Thanksgiving dinner for the neighbor.

Shawn made a move to take the trash out to the dumpster and Maggie slapped his hand right off the bag. "I'm taking this out. I need a little walk." He didn't put up any kind of fight at all. He was sick and tired of clean up duty.

Maggie did take the bag to the dumpster, but on her way back she made a quick stop at the neighbors' door. When he answered she was quite surprised by the man she saw. Beth always did her oooing and ahhing over those real clean-cut fellows. This man was not at all clean cut. Oh he looked clean enough but his hair was shaggy and it looked like it hadn't been combed in quite some time. There was some facial hair that wasn't especially well-kempt either.

All that aside, he was handsome and he was built and when he answered the door and simply said, "Yeah?" Maggie could see where a woman might be very attracted to him. He had a rough kind of sexiness. She was still a little surprised it was Beth Greene that was attracted, but Maggie was enjoying all of this way too much to dwell on that.

She put on her biggest brightest smile, "Yeah hi there, my name's Maggie Greene, my sister Beth is your neighbor in One A. Anyway I just wanted to stop by and tell you we're sorry if we're being too noisy. The whole family is here visiting Beth for the holiday."

He picked up on it right away, the accent was distinct, "Uh yeah I heard all y'all, no problem. I know it's just temporary. She's usually real quiet over there."

Okay he was home, that was one, but he hadn't introduced himself. She was no shrinking violet, Maggie just came right out and asked him, "So like I said, I'm Maggie Greene my sister is Beth and what's your name?"

He wanted to ask her if she was writing a fucking book. But he didn't want to make enemies with the family of that good-looking blonde, so he nodded his head once and replied, "Nice ta meet ya I'm Daryl, Daryl Dixon."

"Well thanks for being so understanding Daryl and we'll see you soon."

"Yeah okay." And just like that he shut the door.

Maggie was on a roll and she wasn't backing down now, "Come on Beth we need to take this plate of food over to your neighbor. You put a slice of that pumpkin pie and one of the pecan on a plate for him too."

Beth whisper-yelled at her sister, "Maggie! Are you completely _crazy_?! I am NOT taking food to the neighbor. You are so darn embarrassing."

"We have to Bethie. I ran into him on my way back from taking the trash and I kind of promised." She'd say a prayer later for the forgiveness of her lying ways.

It took Maggie, Shawn, Mama and Daddy to practically push Beth out the door. Maggie saw her sister's hand shaking just a little as she carried the plate with the two slices of pie. "Come on now Beth, quit being so nervous. Daryl's really nice." Actually, Maggie thought the guy could be a lot more friendly and a lot more chatty, but they could discuss all that another time.

She knocked on the door and this time when he opened it he looked at Maggie and deadpanned, "Is there sumthin' ya forgot ta ask me?"

Maggie wasn't one to get flustered or to back down. She just smiled broadly and told him, "You're so funny Daryl. No, Beth and I just wanted to bring a little peace offering over, Thanksgiving dinner complete with dessert."

He hadn't noticed her at first, it was like she was hiding, what with her body pressed up against the wall on the other side of his door. He could see she was nervous and uncomfortable and he'd bet money none of this was her idea.

He was full from his twelve dollar dinner, if it hadn't been for the blonde he might have said so and turned down the offer. But since it was her he responded, "That's real nice, thanks," and he reached out his hands to take the plates.

"Oh you're very welcome and wait until you taste the pie, Beth made them both. If I were you'd I'd eat dessert first."

"A'ight good ta know. Thanks Beth, thanks Maggie. Bye y'all." And he kicked the door shut with his foot.

Beth punched her sister in the arm and Maggie was trying hard not to laugh when she said, "Holy crap Bethie you two are really a pair. Making steamy eyes at each other and neither one of you willing to speak a word or make a move."

Beth was whisper-yelling again, "Hush Maggie, he'll hear you. I swear you are just the worst! I'm so embarrassed I could just die right here." She was keeping it to herself for now, the part about how excited she was to finally know his name. Also the part about how when he spoke her name it kind of gave her goosebumps.

In the meantime, Daryl put the plate with the homemade Thanksgiving dinner in the fridge, he'd have it in the morning for breakfast. But not the pie. He had to taste her pie and sure enough, it tasted every bit as delicious as she looked.

00

 **A/N Well Maggie got the door open now all our couple have to do is walk through the darn thing. Thanks so much for reading along and I hope you'll leave a comment / review. The chapter photo is posted to my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I'd appreciate you checking out my other fics on FF, and I hope to see you back here next Monday for more of _The Package_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you all so much! Maggie seems to have tried her best to get the neighbors together. Let's see if those efforts paid off.**

00

 **The Package**

She'd been able to trade work days with a coworker, that's how she got Thanksgiving Day off to spend with her family. It had been an easy trade because what she gave up was Christmas Day off. What difference did it make to her if she worked? She'd be alone on Christmas anyway. She may as well work and let someone else enjoy their holiday.

And she did still have to work that Friday, the day after Thanksgiving.

She hadn't expected to see him, but when she walked out of her apartment that morning there he stood. He was just locking his door. He looked up and she was a little taken by surprise when spoke to her, "Oh hey Beth you're workin' too, huh? Hang on, lemme get your dishes."

He was in and out of his apartment in 30 seconds. He took her keys as he handed her the plates and he actually smiled. It was a very small smile but it was there. "It was all real good, especially the pie. Best I ever had. Thanks."

She swallowed hard, she tried to speak, she knew her mouth was hanging open. He must think she was the biggest dork ever. But he laid his hand on her arm like he knew, like it was okay and he told her, "Hey, I get it. Ya ain't all chatty like your sister. Go on, put em inside. I'll wait an walk ya ta your car."

She was surprised she didn't pass out right there in the doorway, but she managed to put one foot in front of the other, take the dishes in and walk right back out to where he waited.

She saw he still had the smallest of smiles on his face and she did everything in her power to muster up a smile right back. He walked her out and waited as she slid into her car, and he told her, "See ya later Beth Greene, thanks again."

Her mouth opened but words didn't quite come out so she just nodded. Her shyness made him smile more, "Ya have ya a good day now." And he shut her door and walked on.

She was so excited, so happy, so embarrassed and she wanted to throw up. What a morning!

oooOOooo

Her family left real early Sunday morning and the first thing she did was have a major crying session. Then she went to the freezer and got out what was left of the vanilla ice cream. She ate every last bite.

Thank goodness it was such a busy day for her, that would help the time go by quickly and maybe, just maybe help get her mind off her sadness.

The first order of business was laundry and she had a ton of it. Two sets of sheets, bathroom towels, kitchen towels, area rugs. Not to mention her clothes.

She crammed everything she could in her laundry basket, topping it off with the laundry detergent, the fabric softener and a big bag of quarters. She could barely lift it but she somehow managed to get out of her apartment door, right before she dropped the whole mess. "Oh just great," she muttered.

"Why ya always tryin' ta carry so much shit?" Oh my gawd it was him. He always saw her at her worst moments! She knew she was a huge mess. Her eyes were puffy from crying, her hair was in the most gawd awful and craziest ponytail yet, she hadn't even bothered to comb it first. She hadn't showered, didn't have a bit of makeup on, she was wearing torn jeans, a baggy sweatshirt and one of her tennis shoes had a hole in the toe. Perfect, just perfect.

But he was smiling when he hurried to help pick up her things and put them back in her basket. "What ya need ta do is swipe ya one a them grocery carts for all your shit. C'mon now girl, I'll carry this stuff."

She looked at him, nodded and managed to squeak out, "Thank you."

From that point they walked in silence down to the other end of the hall where the laundry room was located. He set her basket on the folding table, looked at her with those piercing blue eyes and said, "Don't try ta carry it all back at once. Knock on my door, I'll help. If I ain't there then make two trips."

She just looked at him. She wanted to respond but it was like words wouldn't come out. He cupped her elbow and he spoke in that voice of his that sounded so rough, and yes, so sexy, "Ya ain't gotta be afraid a me girl. I don't bite. Well not too much anyway." He smiled a sort of half smile and she thought she'd pass out.

This time she managed to blurt out, "I'm not afraid of you." Oh my God all she could think was now she really sounded like an idiot.

"Oh yeah? Ya ain't huh? Well that's real good, but ya know what? I think I'm kinda scared a you. Gotta go now, runnin' late. See ya Beth Greene." And just like that he was gone.

What the heck did he mean by that? Was it because she looked so awful? Was that what he was saying? Yeah that was probably it. Gosh who wouldn't be scared? And what was he late for? Probably a date with his girlfriend. She didn't even know the poor woman and yet she kind of hated her.

By the time the laundry was done she almost had the apartment cleaned. That was one nice thing about a small place, it didn't take forever to clean it. She didn't go to his door and ask for help, she wanted to, but she just couldn't. Instead she made the two trips back and forth from the laundry room to her apartment.

The last thing to do when the clean laundry was all put away was to tackle cleaning the refrigerator. That's when she saw them. Two six packs of beer and two bottles of sparkling wine. It had to be Maggie. She was probably still holding out hope Beth would ask the man over for a beer. She wished she had the nerve to, but shoot, she could barely even speak to him.

oooOOooo

He got home from work on Monday and there was a post-it note on his door. It said UPS delivered a package for him and he could pick it up in the manager's office. He thought how strange that was. He hadn't ordered anything and he sure as hell didn't know anyone who would send him a package.

He put his tools down on the kitchen table and walked to the office. It was just a small package, it hardly weighed a pound. It came from one of those big online ordering places, the one that sells damn near everything. What was so weird was it was addressed to him, Daryl Dixon, but right below his name it said, Attention: Beth Greene. Yeah, weird.

He walked up to her door and knocked, then he smiled when that sweet voice answered so nervously, "Coming."

She thought she might faint when she opened the door and there he stood. She swallowed hard and said, "Oh. I mean hi. Um, hello."

He had the urge to just wrap her right up in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. Instead he tried his best to give her a friendly look and said, "Hey, I don't know what's up, but this package come today."

He handed her the package and as she took it a single word came out of her mouth, "What?"

"I dunno what. It's addressed ta me but it says it's for you."

Her brow was furrowed and she looked half-scared, he tried to be reassuring, "Hey, no worries. I'll wait while ya open it."

Without thinking she opened the door wider and he stepped in. It was just automatic, she shut the door behind him. What she did next baffled her completely, only because she was so shy and hesitant around him. It must be the southern hospitality that was bred into her. She set the package on the table and went right to the fridge, got him a beer and handed it to him.

His smile grew, "Hey thanks, I been wantin' one a these since I got off work. Been a nasty day. It was Monday all day long."

"I'm sorry."

"Well don't be sorry. Hey, where's your beer?"

She was sure her voice was shaking but she managed to get the words out, "Um, well I'm not much of a beer drinker."

"Whaddya drink?"

"Wine sometimes." He was so nice it was making her feel just a little more comfortable.

"Ya got some? Ya don't want me drinkin' alone do ya?"

She didn't speak but she did manage to smile at him as she walked to the fridge. She pulled out one of the bottles that had mysteriously appeared there. He smiled that little smile of his back at her, took the bottle from her hand and said, "Here, lemme open it for ya."

She took that first sip but it wasn't a sip at all, it was a gulp. She hadn't meant to do that and she immediately felt her eyes start to water. She barely got it swallowed, then she coughed. She wanted to die. He must think she was a complete waste of space. It was just that she was so nervous.

But he was sweet, he cupped her elbow just like he had in the laundry room, "Hey girl, I don't like ta tell people how ta do their drinkin', but ya don't wanna choke yourself. Relax now, please. Like I told ya, I ain't gonna bite an I ain't mean either. We're just neighbors havin' a drink together. K?"

His words and the drink of wine did make her feel a little calmer. Suddenly words spilled out of her, "I'm sorry, I just get a little shy and nervous."

He touched her upper arm as he said, "Don't say sorry, I get it. Now, how 'bout ya open that package there an let's see what the hell someone sent ta me that's meant for you."

She set the wine glass down and picked the package up, fumbling miserably. She was nervous and all thumbs.

He held out his hand to take it from her, "Here, I got it." He smiled that little smile she was becoming real partial too. He slipped a good-sized pocket knife out and quickly had the package opened, but he didn't look in it. He handed it to her and said, "Whatever it is, it's meant for you."

She pulled out a pair of women's black leather gloves. The type of gloves a biker would wear, the ones with the fingers cut out. The kind she had absolutely no use for. She looked at him, her hand extended to show him the gloves as she shrugged, "I have no idea."

He kind of chuckled, "Ya gettin' ya a motorcycle?"

She couldn't help smiling at the idea, but she just shook her head, "No."

"Well someone seems ta think ya are."

He swallowed down the rest of his beer, gave her one more small smile and said, "I better get on back ta my place an eat sumthin'. I'm whooped after today an tomorrow ain't gonna be any better. Thanks for the beer Beth Greene."

She couldn't believe it but she managed to speak to him. It had to be the wine, "Thank you for bringing my package Daryl Dixon."

She couldn't wait to call Maggie and tell her everything.

* * *

The next morning he greeted her right away, "Mornin' Beth Greene."

She looked down a little, and her cheeks were pinkish but she got it out, "Good morning yourself Daryl Dixon."

They didn't speak further as they walked to her car, but before he shut the door he gave her that little grin and said, "Ya have ya a good day."

She managed to smile back and answer, "You too." With that his smile grew a little bigger, he tipped his head and then he turned and walked away.

She was sure he thought she was a complete idiot. He was just being nice, like he said, they were just neighbors having a drink. It didn't mean anything. But gosh she wanted so badly for it to mean a lot. She wondered if he would come by again sometime.

ooo00ooo

She was so shy all the time it seemed to make him less shy, less awkward. He felt like he needed to comfort her in some way, help her to feel at ease. The funny thing was, the more he tried to make her feel comfortable, the better he felt.

She was so sweet and so pretty and he was already kind of crazy about her. What an idiot he was. Did he really think she'd want a guy like him hanging around her? Hell, he didn't know. Probably not. She was probably seeing one of those doctors from over at the big hospital. Truth of it was, a sweet and pretty woman like her could have any man she wanted. But he had to try, and he was determined. He was going to get up the balls to ask her out. Real soon.

Wednesday when he got home was the second time he found a post-it note on his door. Again it said there was a package waiting for him in the office. Once more he saw it came from the big online store. Just like the first package it had his name but below that it said, Attention: Beth Greene. This one was a lot bigger and a lot heavier.

He kind of smiled, it was weird. Someone was fucking around with him or her or the both of them. For some reason though it didn't seem malicious and he wasn't worried or threatened. Besides, it was a good excuse to knock on her door. Maybe, just maybe, she'd invite him in for another beer.

He knocked and he smiled when he heard that sweet nervous voice call, "Coming."

She opened the door and there he was, and he had another package. He smiled that little smile when he said, "Hey Beth Greene, I got sumthin' here that belongs ta you."

This time she managed to smile back, hold the door open wide and say, "Come in Daryl Dixon."

He set the package on the table, her nerves kicked but she hoped it didn't show. She went to the fridge and got him a beer.

He enjoyed watching her, just taking in all of her he could with his eyes. "Don't forget ta get yourself a glass a wine while you're doin' that for me."

They were both a little more relaxed than the first time he'd been in her place. It seemed to come natural when they sat themselves down at the table. Her mind couldn't help going there, she was thinking they were just like many couples getting home from work that night, relaxing and having a drink together. She also couldn't help wishing they really were a couple.

It was crazy and she knew it. She didn't really even know this man. But she felt like she did. She'd felt it that first morning he looked in her eyes and she looked in his. Now it seemed every time she was around him the feeling grew stronger. The feeling that it was somehow meant to be.

He liked the feeling, the feeling of a woman like her being there with him in the evening. The two of them relaxing together after a day on the job. Having a drink and talking about their day. It wasn't anything he'd ever thought about having, he'd always been more of a loner. But he was thinking he could really dig coming home at night to this pretty woman.

It wasn't just that though, it wasn't just that she was pretty. He just knew there was a whole lot more to Beth Greene than pretty. He'd felt it right away, that first morning he saw her. Looking in her eyes that way and her looking right back. There was something between them. Something that was meant to be.

"I'm sorry Daryl, I just don't know who would be doing this." He saw the color in her cheeks.

"Hey, hey it ain't your fault. Could be someone messin' with me for all we know. Why don't ya open it and we'll see what it is. I'm pretty sure it ain't gloves this time."

She scooted the box over in front of him and he smiled. "Yeah, I got it. This part's my job." He slipped the knife from his pocket and cut the tape open, pulled the flaps of the box up and slid it back over to her.

Her eyes grew huge when she saw what the package contained. All she could do was pull one out and hold it up for him to see. He felt his eyebrows shoot up. It was a pair of boots. Motorcycle boots. Black leather, round toe, strap over the arch with a big silver buckle and silver rivets. Yep, biker boots.

"Ya sure ya ain't plannin' on gettin' a bike?"

Finally he got to hear that pretty laugh, "I'm very sure, I promise. I've never even ridden on a motorcycle. You're the only person I know who has one."

"Well I'll have ta fix that real soon. I'll get ya out for a ride when the weather's warmer. I mean, would ya wanna?"

He thought that as beautiful a name as Beth was, she ought to be named Rosie. That was the color she always turned. Her voice was barely there when she answered, "I think I'd like that a lot."

Her sweet shyness made him feel like he needed to make all the moves here, and her answer gave him an extra push in that direction, "So, um, if you're not busy Friday night do ya wanna go have a drink somewhere? Not just that, ya know, dinner an stuff?" Could he sound more like a lame ass? He didn't think so.

"Really?" Oh no, she didn't just say that did she? Like she couldn't believe a man would ask her out? She tried for a quick recovery. "I mean yes, I really would enjoy that." She should just shut up.

"Cool then. Seven o'clock work for you?"

"That's just right."

The next morning she felt it, something about him seemed to have changed. She couldn't quite put her finger on it exactly, but it was like both his smile and those eyes were warmer, "Hey Beth Greene, how are ya this mornin'?"

She responded to that warmth and felt a little less shy and nervous, "I'm good Daryl Dixon, how about you?"

"I'm real good." He didn't tell her he was feeling so damn good because he'd finally gotten the balls to ask her out, and she'd said yes.

When she started to lock her door he hurried over and with a grin said, "Here, lemme get that. You're always carryin' so much shit around."

She was surprised when, not only did she smile back, she lightly nudged his arm and said, "Stop teasing."

When they got to her car he held the door and again he teased, "I guess I'll see ya same time an same place tomorrow mornin', well, unless I get a package for ya later."

She may never get over the fact those words came out of her, but they did, "You know you can come for a beer whether I get a package or not." She felt like her whole face was aflame, but she'd said it and she was glad she did.

Especially when he smiled and said, "Yeah? Come ta think of it, I probably will be pretty thirsty after work tonight."

She couldn't wait to call Maggie and tell her how brave she'd gotten with the neighbor.

She rushed home after work, got out of her uniform, showered in two minutes flat and was dressed in jeans, her favorite pink sweater and her tennis shoes within another 10 minutes. She quickly brushed on some mascara, did the best she could with her hair, and waited.

She'd been ready for him for thirty minutes. She finally decided he wasn't coming. She didn't know why that made her feel so bad, after all he hadn't said for sure he was coming. Besides, it wasn't like she wouldn't see him first thing in the morning, and they had a date the next night. My gosh, it wasn't like she couldn't live without seeing him for one stupid evening. Except she was so disappointed.

Then the knock came and she almost flew out of the chair. She took a deep breath before going to the door, but that didn't help that knot in her stomach.

"Hi Daryl, come in." She was smiling at the sight of him. She could see by the still-damp hair he'd showered, and he wasn't wearing a work shirt. It was a regular black button up shirt. The best part of it was how tight it fit around those muscled arms, it really showed them off.

He was thinking she was pretty much the cutest thing he'd ever seen, but what shocked him was the thought that sprung up in his mind. It was a thought he'd never had before and never planned on having. It was the thought that Beth Greene would be mighty nice to come home to at night. Shit his head was all turned around. He barely knew her, and he'd never wanted to be tied own. It was just that there was something about her.

"I brought the appetizers," He was smiling as he held out a bag of tortilla chips and a jar of salsa.

She smiled, "Oh good, it's one of my favorites."

She got his beer and her wine, and they sat at the small table having their drinks and snacks. And they talked. Really talked. He asked her what she was doing there. Of all the places she could go, why Rochester, Minnesota? And she explained it to him. He nodded his head just a little, "Huh, I just figured ya was a nurse. That ain't fair though really, ya could be a doctor."

"What about you Daryl, why are you here?" He kind of hated to tell her, he didn't want her thinking less of him because of something his brother had done.

She proved what he'd been thinking about her, she was sweet, good, she didn't judge, "That's so sad. I feel sorry for your brother. I hope once he gets out he'll be able to stay out."

"Yeah, me too."

As they talked she found out, without even asking him, why he was never around on the weekends. She knew now how he spent his time. She knew he drove to St. Cloud every other weekend to see his brother. She knew he felt restless if he sat around too much, and that if the weather was okay he rode his bike, or he went hiking, or camping, or hunting or fishing. But he never mentioned a woman.

He found out she'd grown up on a farm. She was used to an outdoor lifestyle. He found out she liked to fish and camp and she'd been hunting, and she like to go for long walks.

They had a lot more in common than either of them ever would have guessed.

It was eight o'clock when he finally stood and said, "Dang, I'd better get home an let ya do what ya gotta do. Tomorrow's another day."

She walked the few feet over to the door with him, he had his hand on the knob when he stopped and turned to her, "I almost forgot, there's sumthin' I gotta do 'fore I go." His hands came up to caress her face and his fingers wove into her hair, and his lips were on hers.

ooo00ooo

 **A/N Daryl and Beth are making some forward progress, yay! I wonder if there will be any more packages. Thanks so much for reading along. I'd appreciate you leaving a comment / review. The chapter photo is posted to my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check out our cute Christmas couple. Now I know I'm nuts. I said I was posting this story every Monday. Guess what? That's right, next Monday is Christmas. Santa will be coming early, then we go to church, then we go to see the family and if you celebrate Christmas, I know you'll all be doing the very same things. So I'm going to post the next chapter on Christmas Eve. If you celebrate Christmas, I hope yours is Merry and Bright. Until next week remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Merry Christmas and thank you all so much! Let's see now, ah yes, when we left our couple Daryl had gone right in for the kiss. Let's start there.**

00

His hand was still cradling her face as he pulled back from the kiss, smiling. "Thanks for the beer but the kiss was better. See ya tomorrow Beth Greene."

She managed a small smile but no words. She hadn't expected the kiss, not that she didn't like it, she liked it a lot. It was just such a surprise. He was a surprise. Never would she have guessed the rough looking neighbor could be so tender.

Before he shut the door he smiled one more time, "I bet once ya finally start talkin' ya ain't ever gonna stop, are ya?"

She was looking down a little but she smiled when she whispered, "Quit."

"Hey, I ain't complainin' either way." And the door shut.

She should have been tidying up and she should have been getting to bed early, she had work and a date the next day. But if she didn't share what had happened that evening she was sure she'd burst. She was so excited she couldn't sit still.

She had to call Maggie right away.

Maggie sounded both concerned and kind of angry, "Well what I'd like to know is just who the heck is sending you all this stuff Bethie. That's just crazy. It doesn't make any sense at all. Hmph."

"I don't know. It's so weird but Daryl says he's not worried. He said it doesn't seem malicious and that it might be someone whose just messing with him."

"Well whoever it is they must have nothing but money to spend and a very strange sense of humor." Later Maggie would pray for forgiveness of her lying and mischievous ways. For now though? Well she was having way too much fun sitting back and watching it all play out. She just wished she could be a darn fly on the wall.

Beth got her new boots put away and their little mess cleaned up, and she got to bed. She couldn't fall asleep though, not at first. She couldn't stop thinking about Daryl Dixon, about all they'd talked about and shared. Most of all she couldn't forget about the kiss.

* * *

He couldn't believe he kissed her. He'd debated all day about whether to even show up for the beer. People say shit like that all the time, "Come by, we'll have a beer." They don't really mean it, not most of the time anyway. But with the neighbor, well so far she sure as hell didn't seem like the kind to waste words. It was all she could do to make conversation. So, yeah, when he reminded himself of that he knew the invitation must be sincere.

He smiled thinking about it, and he got it, he understood her shyness. He wasn't one for striking up conversations either and it usually took him a long time to warm up to people. Except her. Once they'd finally started talking he'd warmed up and opened up to her right away. Shit, he'd even come clean about Merle.

She was different. Special. He already felt like he could trust her, and there weren't many folks he trusted.

She changed a little when he asked about her work, she seemed to be fine with talking about school and the job and what all it involved. She was more comfortable. He was willing to wait around for her to get more comfortable talking about all the other things he'd like her to share with him.

But the kiss. The kiss had been the best thing to happen for him in years. He was glad he'd acted on instinct, that he hadn't stopped to think about it. If he had, he may not have done it. He would have missed out.

00

She took a deep breath before she even opened the door Friday morning. She didn't know why she was so nervous.

Sure enough, there he was, right there. Not down at his door, he was at her door, "G'mornin' Beth Greene." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

For some reason she giggled, maybe it was the nerves, maybe it was just that this was fun. That's what it was, she was having so much fun with him in her life, "Good morning to you Daryl Dixon."

He reached out his hand and she gave him her keys, he locked her door, smiled and said, "C'mon then, I'll walk ya ta the car."

He held the door as she got in, then leaned down so they were eye to eye, "Ya have ya a good day today. I'll see ya at seven."

This time when she smiled the words came out, "I'm looking forward to it." Then the color came up in her cheeks.

"Yeah, me too."

00

He told her the place they were going was nice but not too fancy. A local restaurant with a reputation for the best food in the county. Afterward he said they'd have a drink at a little bar he'd been to. Even though it didn't sound like such a big deal she was a wreck trying to get ready. She knew why. It was all Daryl. He was a very big deal.

She finally had to call Maggie, who made her send selfies of herself in three different outfits. Maggie had it all figured out two minutes later. Beth still wasn't exactly sure. It wasn't like she and Maggie had the same style. But then Maggie knew a lot more about dating and what guys like than Beth did. Oh well, what could she do? A decision had to be made.

At seven on the dot the knock came to her door. "Evenin' Beth, ya ready?"

"Yes, let me just grab my coat and purse." He didn't know a lot about how a man ought to treat a woman on date, but there were two things he was sure of. Be nice and be thoughtful. He stepped in the apartment and took the coat from her hand, holding it up while she slipped her arms in.

He took her key and locked her door and then he did something that surprised them both, he took her hand in his. That wasn't all. Before they began their walk to his truck he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. A warm little kiss that set the mood. They both smiled and he told her, "Ya look real pretty tonight Beth Greene."

She always looked real pretty to him, but somehow she'd managed to look even prettier than usual. And sexy. She looked real sexy. She had on tight black pants that were really showing off that sweet little body of hers. And there was the short tight top, kind of gold-colored and sparkly, and a little black jacket that also fit tight and hit at the waist. And her motorcycle boots. He'd never seen anyone look so hot in motorcycle boots.

She smiled and that made him smile, "Thank you Daryl Dixon, you look very handsome." And he did. He was wearing black jeans and a plaid flannel shirt, and rather than the puffy coat he usually wore, he was wearing a black leather jacket. That wasn't all though, he had on his black motorcycle boots. He looked hot, that was all there was to it. Hot.

Their salads hadn't even come yet and she'd already finished a glass of wine. She was so nervous and it went down so easy. Maybe just a little too easy, he was only halfway through his beer. Apparently when the full glass of wine hit her empty stomach the combination gave her a little something called liquid courage. That question that had been nagging her all week formed into words and those words just spilled right out of her mouth, "Was it the way I looked that day? Is that why you said you're scared of me?"

His beer was poised, right there at his lips. His arm came down slow as he set it back on the table, his eyes were locked on her and his brow furrowed. He was just about to ask her what the hell she was even talking about, when he thought maybe he remembered. "Ya talkin' bout the other mornin' in the laundry room?"

She had a little of that sass in her tone when she answered, "Well yes I am."

He couldn't help himself, she brought it out in him, the smile just spread across his face as his hand reached over and covered hers. "Girl, you are sumthin' else. There ain't one thing bout the way ya look that scares me. What scares me bout you Beth Greene is I think it'd be real easy."

Now her brow wrinkled, "Real easy? Just what in the world are you talking about Daryl Dixon."

Now his arm went around her shoulders and he pulled her over closer, "C'mon girl, can't ya see it? What I mean is, real easy ta fall for ya."

"Oh."

Darn if the salads didn't come right when they were sharing that moment.

He thanked the waitress as she set them on the table. When he turned back to Beth she was looking down at her plate like it was the most fascinating salad she'd ever seen. But she did something that surprised them both. She slowly reached her hand over and lay it on his. Her voice was barely above a whisper and she never did look up, but she said what was in her heart and that's all that mattered to them, "I could fall too."

They didn't talk anymore, not for a while. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. The truth was they both felt much better now that it was out in the open. Like the pressure was off. She knew he was real interested, and he knew she was real interested.

The dinner came and he asked her if the fish was alright and she said it was. She asked him if his steak was good and he said it was. Then he asked, "Ya got your heart set on goin' for a drink?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"Maybe we just ride around a while, talk an stuff, I mean, if you're ready ta start talkin'. Otherwise I guess we ride around an think about what we'd say if we was talkin'."

For some reason what he said, and maybe it had something to do with how he said it, gave her a case of the giggles. "You just wait Daryl Dixon, I'm going to talk your ear off."

He was laughing just a little himself, "I hope so Beth Greene."

She told him she felt uncomfortable driving around Rochester. She said she didn't know where too many places were, and she was reluctant to go out on her own exploring.

That was his cue and he drove as slow as the traffic would allow pointing out as many things and places to her he imagined she may have the slightest interest in.

Eventually he pulled up to the curb next to a park, "So what is it you're wantin' Beth? I mean do ya think ya wanna stay here in Minnesota for good?"

"I like it fine here, but no. I signed a contract to stay at the hospital for a year. After that I'm sure I'll go back home to Georgia. Maybe not right there where my folks are, but not too far."

She thought he looked happy with her answer. She asked him, "What about you Daryl, are you thinking of staying for good?"

"Nah, I did the same, signed on for a year. I like the work, it's good. But I'm anxious ta get back home ta Georgia. I got a little house an I's thinkin' ta start my own business. Ain't nuthin' really stoppin' me from that. I got the tools, I got the rig, I got my journeyman's license an I got some money put back. So yeah, I plan ta head home when my contract's up."

His answer made her real happy and she nodded, "Good."

She made him smile again and he reached his hand over, gently running his palm over her hair, "Yeah, good. Seems we're headed ta the same place."

She didn't respond with words, she just turned pink and smiled at him and then looked down at her hands. He reached over, put his hand over hers and gently squeezed.

He put the truck in gear and they drove around a bit longer and she'd gone quiet. He teased, "I thought you was gonna talk my ear off Beth Greene." He glanced over and she was sound asleep.

He tried to keep his laughing and his voice quiet when he muttered, "I must be fascinatin' company."

He pulled in the closest spot he could find in the apartments' lot. It was getting mighty cold out. The shorter the walk the better. He hated to wake her, but he had to. With his finger lightly stroking along her cheek he quietly said, "Hey girl. Beth?" Her eyes slowly opened and he smiled, "Ya fell out on me."

She startled awake, "Oh my gosh, I fell asleep! Oh no, oh I'm so sorry. That's just rude." Even in the dim light he could see her face was red.

"Hey, if you're tired you're tired. I kept ya up too late last night, huh?"

"No, no it wasn't your fault Daryl. After you left I called my sister, then I went to bed, but I had a little trouble falling asleep."

"Yeah I had some trouble too."

He walked her to her door and unlocked it for her. He didn't wait for an invitation, he stepped right in and shut the door behind him. His arms went around her waist and he pulled her close, "I had a real good time tonight. Real good."

"I did too, thank you for the nice dinner. Everything was so good. And the ride, I really loved seeing the town through your eyes, and now I know where more places are."

"Anytime ya wanna go someplace all ya gotta do is ask me. I'll take ya wherever ya wanna go."

That was all the conversation they had. His hands had moved to caress her head and his fingers were weaving through her hair, as he moved his mouth to hers. The kiss was deep, long and filled with desire. She didn't hold back any more than he did and their bodies moved closer to each other.

He was the first to pull away, hands now cupping her cheeks. It wasn't that he wanted to stop. He never wanted to stop. But maybe it was too soon and he didn't want to push things with her. He didn't want her thinking that was all he was after. "I better get on home. Ya get a good night's sleep an thanks again for comin' out with me Beth Greene."

"Thank you for inviting me. You get a good night's sleep too Daryl Dixon."

She knew it was probably wrong. She was supposed to be a "nice" woman and all, but she wished he would have stayed longer. She hadn't wanted to stop kissing him, ever. She didn't want to stop him at all. Maybe it was a good thing one of them had some self-control.

00

He left the next morning for St. Cloud to visit Merle and he was feeling pretty down. Not about seeing his brother. As big a dumbass as Merle could be he never failed to make Daryl laugh. What he was down about was he wasn't going to be seeing Beth.

Maybe he should have invited her to come with him. He could have taken her to the shopping mall or somewhere to hang out while he was visiting. They could have explored the area a little. They could have had an early dinner or something. Coulda, shoulda, woulda. He hadn't even thought to make plans for that evening. This dating thing had a great big learning curve to it.

She was disappointed, she'd hoped he'd make plans for them to do something Saturday, and she really was hoping he'd ask her about Saturday night. He didn't. Maybe he was one of those guys that did that thing, the thing where they make one date a week with you. Gosh, she'd like it so much better if he was the type who wanted to get together every day. She wanted to get together with him every day.

She did her cleaning and her laundry and grocery shopping and then around noon she got a call. It was a woman who worked the swing shift at the hospital. She'd gotten a last-minute party invitation and was looking for someone to cover her shift that evening. Being the kind that always wants to help out, Beth said yes.

Daryl got home from visiting Merle and went by her place. Maybe she'd like to go grab a bite or see a movie, but she didn't answer. He was bummed, and again he got after himself for not asking her earlier. He figured he must have been asleep by the time she got home because he never heard her. Sunday late morning he again knocked on her door and again there was no answer.

She knew she was no night owl, but she hadn't expected working at night to hit her so hard. She was a little miffed at herself for not thinking to take a nap before she went in. It was noon on Sunday by the time she finally woke up.

She got dressed and she wanted so much to stop by his place. If she could bring herself to knock on his door maybe he'd want to take her to the big building he'd pointed out. The one that housed all the separate crafter's booths. She didn't have the nerve to knock though. If he wanted to see her he would have asked.

She went by herself and was amazed by the place. There were so many stands each with beautiful handcrafted items. So many were Christmas things it made that twinge of sadness creep in. She was still dreading Christmas alone. She was able to find gifts for her folks and Shawn and Maggie. At least she got her shopping done.

She was feeling pretty low by the time she got home and called Maggie.

When Maggie hung up the phone she knew, an emergency intervention was needed. This one would break the bank. No one was getting a dang thing from her this Christmas!

Sunday morning, when he knocked and she wasn't home he'd been disappointed. He was hoping maybe they could spend the day together. He changed his plan, deciding to go scout some good hunting and fishing spots he'd heard about from the guys at work. By the time he did and then stopped to eat it was six when he got home. His phone rang the minute he walked in the door. It was the boss wanting Daryl to come in early, six a.m. Shit he wouldn't even see Beth before work Monday morning.

She almost cried when he wasn't at her door in the morning. Had she done something wrong? Did he decide the whole thing had been a mistake? He wasn't interested at all? She had a rough Monday.

Daryl had a rough Monday.

Things got interesting when he got home. There was a note on his door. It wasn't a yellow post it note; it was a big white piece of paper and the note was written in red. "Package Waiting in Office. Says whatever's in it is alive." WTF?

He hurriedly put his tools on the table and went to see what the hell it could be. As soon as he saw the package he knew, it wasn't a live animal. It was a damn plant of some kind. It came in a big box and on the outside that's just what it said, "Live Plant." And whoever sent it paid a fortune to do it. It came special expedited overnight freight.

Just like the other packages it was addressed to him, but below it read, Attention: Beth Greene. He smiled. If nothing else it was a good excuse to knock on her door.

He suddenly felt nervous. Maybe the reason she hadn't answered her door was she knew it was him. Maybe she didn't want to see him. Maybe she'd decided it was a mistake and that she wasn't interested at all. Or maybe it was the kiss. Maybe it was too much too soon. But he had the package, he had to knock.

Almost as soon as she called out "Coming" the door flew open. Her eyes were big and she smiled, "Daryl."

She didn't know why, but just the sight of him made her feel emotional. She was so happy he was there. She'd almost managed to convince herself she was never going to see him again. And then he smiled, leaned down and softly kissed her cheek, "Hey Beth Greene, ya got a package."

"Hey Daryl Dixon. If you'll set it on the table I'll get you a beer."

"You go on an sit down, relax Beth. I'll get the beer and wine."

He'd just opened the refrigerator door when he felt it. He froze and it wasn't from the cool air, it was her. She'd wrapped her arms around his waist and she was holding on tight. Her head was laying on his back and he could barely hear her nervous whisper, but he heard it, "I missed you."

He pushed the refrigerator closed and stood there, taking in the moment and her touch. He slowly turned, not wanting her to let go and she didn't. He wrapped his arms around her and now her head lay on his chest and he told her, "I missed you too. I shoulda made plans with ya, maybe ya gotta remind me a these things."

His hands moved up to her hair, his fingers running through the already messy blonde curls, he leaned in and kissed her and that kiss left her no doubt he wanted her. But he still didn't want to push, everything was so new. He just couldn't imagine it though, the thought of her not being in his life. It just felt so right when they were together, like it was meant to be that way.

His arms were still around her and hers around him and he drew back just a bit, just to look in her eyes. Then he remembered. The package. "Ya think we oughta see what ya got this time? It's alive so it ain't gloves or boots."

They were both smiling, stealing glances at one another as he slipped the knife from his pocket and carefully opened the package. It was a Christmas wreath, not really alive as far as he was concerned. But he supposed it was like fresh flowers or whatever. The words were no sooner out of his mouth, "It's one a them Christmas wreaths ta hang on your door," When Beth Greene burst into tears.

00

 **A/N Thank you all so much for reading along. Please leave a comment / review. The chapter photo is posted on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check them out. Next chapter we'll be back to our regular posting schedule, Monday. I hope to see you back here then. If you celebrate, I wish you the Merriest of Christmases. Remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Happy New Year to all! As some of you know I've have been real sick since Christmas but I'm on the mend now so watch out 2018!**

 **When we left our couple Daryl had just opened Beth's package, a Christmas wreath and she'd burst into tears. We'd better see what happened.**

00

"Hey, Beth, c'mon now. What's wrong?" Tears. That was the last thing he expected. He was standing next to her and softly rubbing a palm over her hair, but also sneaking glances at the wreath. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what about the thing would make her, or anyone, cry.

But man, she was. "Beth, you're startin' ta freak me out. Tell me, what the hell?"

She looked up with those big blue tear-filled eyes and told him, "You'll just laugh at me. You'll think I'm a big baby."

Now he was down on his knees by her chair. One hand was resting on her shoulder and the index finger of his other hand was crooked under her chin. "Is that right? Is that what ya think a me? That I'm some kinda complete asshole who'd laugh at ya for cryin? Shit, alright then. Well, you're a baby, so tell me Baby, what the fuck?"

"It's just everything."

"Everythin'. Well that don't narrow it down much, does it now? How 'bout ya start by tellin' me what the hell it is about some pine boughs and cones so awful it makes ya cry."

Now her hand was on his cheek, "You're so funny Daryl. Thanks for making me laugh."

"Yeah, that's just what I been hopin' ta have ya think about me, that I'm funny. A funny asshole." He was smiling as he slid up on the chair opposite her.

"Stop. It's just that, well gosh I'm a grown woman. I should act like one. I shouldn't be being such a cry baby. I mean how mature is this?" She started talking a mile a minute. He'd been right all along. Once she started she couldn't stop.

After 10 minutes or so he held up a palm, "Hang on. Sounds like this is gonna take a while an I'm starvin'," He slipped his phone out of his pocket. "Whaddya like on your pizza? I'm gettin' a large meat lovers supreme."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. I been workin' all day. I need ta eat. I'll eat an you can talk. Whaddya want on your pizza?"

"Just cheese."

"Ah Baby, you're a wild one, ain't ya? How much can ya eat?"

"One or two slices."

"Huh big eater too. A'ight." He just put the order right in his phone. She was thinking he must do this a lot.

He looked up nodding, "Okay, be about thirty minutes. Go on now, I'm listenin'." One thing for sure, she'd never known anyone like Daryl Dixon.

"Well you know how it is, it wasn't like I wasn't on my own for a long time, I mean there were four years of college, and then the clinicals, and gosh, even working it wasn't like I didn't have to be away some. But well, you know, with college I got to come home for two weeks at Christmas, and even working there near my folks…" She went on and on and on, but that was okay with him. He was fascinated. He'd never realized what a big deal Christmas could be. Plus her facial expressions, and those eyes. He honestly could have sat there and watched her go on all night.

The knock came to the door, he stood, "I got it."

"I should help pay."

"Pfft, yeah, no. 'Sides, it's already on the debit."

"I was always home for at least part of Christmas Eve and Christmas. But this Christmas, this is the first time I'll be alone."

"Alone? So what does that make me?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, I'm teasin' ya Baby. So now tell me, what's Christmas all about?"

And she was off and running again. He just knew it, she was going to talk his ear off. He liked it. She was talking about stringing popcorn and cranberries, making gingerbread men and dough ornaments. While she talked he ate, and he listened." She was a sensitive little thing, there was no missing that.

He was on his 5th slice, he had it right to his lips, when she threw him a high curve ball, "What were your Christmas traditions growing up Daryl?" She had that big beautiful smile and he thought a lot about telling her a big beautiful lie. But dammit, he cared about her too much to lie. He didn't know much about being involved with someone, but he knew enough to know that wouldn't be right. He'd have to tell her the ugly truth, or at least part of it.

"Yeah, I'll tell ya all about it, but first finish tellin' me yours."

There was the Christmas Eve singing around the piano, and stockings hung from the mantle. There was the getting up early and the cocoa with the tiny marshmallows, and her Daddy playing Santa and everyone opening their gifts. Then she went on to tell him all about the turkey with the cornbread dressing, the ham and the potato salad, the yams. The pies and the pumpkin rolls. Again, it went on and on. Apparently everyone, except maybe her, ate big on the farm.

By the time she was done with her Christmas tale it was 8:30. "Thanks for tellin' me all that Beth. I gotta get home now an get showered up n stuff. Tomorrow's another day."

"But Daryl, you didn't tell me about your Christmases."

He took in a breath, smiled at her like all was well and said, "Yeah well I'ma do that. I'll see ya tomorrow. I can bring ya a burger or sumthin' after work."

She teased him just a little, "Oh no Daryl, you cooked tonight. I'll fix you something."

"Ya ain't gotta."

"Oh yeah? Well maybe I wanna." She was being sassy now.

"Alright Little Miss Smarty Pants, I'll see ya after work tomorrow. Don't go ta no trouble."

He was almost to the door when he set his pizza box back down on the table. He turned and took her in his arms, "Feelin' better now? All done cryin'?"

"I do feel better. Thanks for listening to me Daryl."

"Anytime." He pulled her in real close and held her real tight and she hated it when he pulled back, until he kissed her.

"A'ight then see ya in the mornin' Beth Greene."

"See you in the morning Daryl Dixon."

As soon as he was gone she took the big container of spaghetti sauce out of the freezer and set it on the counter to thaw. When Mama made it over the Thanksgiving holiday Beth didn't know what she'd ever do with it all. Now that she'd seen Daryl eat, she knew just what to do.

Then she called Maggie. She went on and on to her sister. Telling her all about how a wreath had come and how she'd cried, and how sweet Daryl had been. By the time she hung up it was 9:30, passed her bedtime.

Maggie's wheels were spinning. Just when she thought her job was done. Just when she thought her bank account was out of jeopardy. Nope, she still had work to do. She'd start her next project first thing in the morning. It would require a trip to the farm.

He was waiting right outside Beth's door the next morning, "Hey Baby, feeling okay today?"

"Yes, thanks to you I am."

"I didn't do nuthin'."

"Yes you did. You were there and you listened." Well shit if that was all it took maybe he could handle this stuff.

He took her keys and locked her door. She saw his lunch bag and smiled, "Leftover pizza?"

"Nah, there was just two pieces left so I had 'em with my breakfast."

"With it? What else did you have?"

He shrugged, "The usual, eggs and grits. I didn't bother with bacon though."

It made her smile, the way he was. He was just himself, not trying to be anyone else. That meant a lot. It seemed like with so many people you were just never sure if they were who they appeared to be.

Even though the weather had turned so cold she was wishing they'd had further to go to get to her car. He opened her door for her and said, "I'll wait, make sure it starts up."

When it did he leaned in and gave her a soft little kiss, "See ya tonight Beth Greene."

Meanwhile, somewhere down in Georgia, Maggie Greene was having one heck of a time. The first thing she had to do was practically wrestle with Mama to get her to hand over what she wanted. "Are you sure I'll get them back?"

"Well Mama, Beth will have them isn't that what counts?" Mama wasn't sure it was but she finally gave in. It was just too exhausting to argue with Maggie.

Then she had to figure out how she was going to send everything without Daryl catching onto where it came from. This was the tricky and the sticky part. Sending stuff from online was so much easier. She gave herself a royal headache but she thought she finally figured out a possibility.

She called Karen at the Garden Inn where they'd stayed in Rochester. The front desk clerk had been real nice and she'd pointed them in the right direction on where to eat and where to get that mani pedi. Maybe she could be talked into a little favor. She called and lo and behold, Karen was on duty.

Maggie first reminded her who she was, but then Maggie was kind of hard to forget. The desk clerk remembered her. "So I want to surprise someone with a package. If I sent it to you would you be willing to tear off all the labels and leave it at their door? It would have to be there before five at night. I promise it's nothing bad, it's something they'll love." She gave the woman the rest of the details.

For a cool fifty in cash Karen was more than happy to do the favor. Who doesn't need extra money during the holidays?

She went to the parcel service and sent the package. Maggie was thinking that if she didn't come to her senses soon she wasn't going to be able to make the rent. She'd have to move back home with Mama and Daddy. But darn it, she just had one more thing to buy. That would be easy, she'd get it online.

00

This time when he didn't arrive right after work Beth wasn't worried. She knew he was probably taking his shower, and when the knock came to her door at 6:00 she smiled.

He was all smiles too and looking so handsome in his tight flannel shirt and with still damp hair, "Hey you, I brought some beer, I been drinkin' all yours. I got this wine here too. The guy at the liquor store said it goes good with everythin'."

"Perfect, and thank you. We're having spaghetti."

"Oh yeah? I love spaghetti."

She did it to him again, right there at dinner. Right when he was thoroughly enjoying that spaghetti. He wasn't upset with her in any way at all. It was just that he'd kind of been hoping she'd forget about it.

"So now, you were going to tell me about your Christmas traditions Daryl."

"Yeah, yeah I will. How 'bout after supper, we sit there in the front room an I tell ya?"

"Okay, perfect." He'd managed to stall her one more time but he knew he was going to have to come clean. And shit, she was all smiles like he was going to have something good to tell her.

"Lemme help ya with the dishes." Maybe he was still stalling, but it was only right that he help. There weren't many though and they were done in a hurry. Then she smiled her pretty smile and asked, "Shall we sit now?"

"Um yeah, can I get ya another wine?"

"I guess I could have one more." He was glad to hear it because he definitely needed a beer. Shit he needed a couple of shots. Then again, he guessed if she hung around after all this she really did like him.

He wasn't the kind to share, especially not this shit. He knew, Merle knew and the brothers kept it at that. It's not exactly something a person goes around bragging about or bringing up in casual conversation. And for crissake Daryl wasn't even one to share good news. But this was Beth and he was crazy about her and he knew enough to know if he wanted this thing with her, this thing they were just now building, he was going to have to bring down those walls and let her in his world. Just the same as she'd let him in hers.

They sat on the sofa together and she smiled so sweetly and expectantly as she asked, "Well? I'm so anxious to hear."

He nodded, chewed on his lip a minute, drew in a breath and tried to keep it short, "Yeah it wasn't anythin' like your Christmases Beth. I didn't have a real nice Daddy or a Mama who worried over me. My Mama died when I was a kid, eight. My old man he was a drunk and a mean one. He'd been mean to her an he was mean ta me an Merle. We never had a tree, no presents from Santa, no big dinner."

She swallowed hard, "Mean to you?"

"Yeah, ya know, beatins an whatnot." He just shrugged, then he saw the tears in her eyes. "Hey, what's that about? Why ya cryin'?"

"Because I don't want to think about you being hurt, or neglected."

He didn't want sympathy or pity and he also didn't want to see her crying again. He put his arm around her, "Hey, yeah well it was a long time ago Baby. It's all just how it was. Like Merle says, we got out, we survived. Not everyone does. Mama didn't."

Her tears came harder and he didn't know quite what to do or say, "I'm sorry I told ya anythin' at all. I wouldn't a if I knew it was gonna make ya cry."

"Don't be sorry Daryl. I'm glad you told me, I'm glad you trust me with these things." Shit now he was sure he'd never understand this woman, but he was willing to spend a long time trying to. A real long time.

"C'mon now. Ya ain't ain't gotta cry for me. I don't want that. C'mon now." And then she suddenly moved around crawling up his lap, straddling him with her legs while her arms wrapped round his neck. His arms responded, wrapping around her.

He held her like that for a while, just rubbing her back and waiting for her to get over her crying. He had no idea what the hell else a guy was supposed to do. Who knows where the idea came from when finally he asked, "Hey, hey you." She was still sniffling in his ear but she answered, "Yes?" "Ya got the day after Christmas off work, right?"

She pulled her head far enough back to look in his eyes, "Yes." He used the pads of his thumbs to try and wipe away her tears, then he reached behind him and pulled a bandana out of his back pocket, handed it to her and said, "Blow."

"Well then why don't we just have us a little Christmas then? I'll take ya out ta eat or sumthin', how about that?"

He was trying to be sweet and she appreciated it so much, so she said, "That would be great Daryl, thank you."

He could see by the look on her face she didn't think his idea was worth a shit, but she was sweet and she'd said yes. Now he knew he had to try and think of another idea. He wanted to make this right for her and he wasn't even sure why, except he cared a lot. There was that. In the meantime, her face was nestled there between his neck and shoulder, her body pushed up close to him and his arms around her. He couldn't think.

He was disappointed when eventually she slid off his lap and sat next to him, "Sorry, I can be so emotional. I'll wash the bandana."

She made him laugh, "Yeah you're emotional all right Baby, but you're sweet an ya ain't gotta be sorry. An I can do my wash. As for gettin' in my lap, you're welcome there any time."

It was 8:30 by the time he got up to leave. She was waiting for it, how he'd get his hand on the door and then stop and turn to her, he didn't disappoint. But this night it was a little different. He took her in his arms and he whispered something that sent a little tingle right through her, "I just can't seem ta get enough of ya Beth Greene." Before she could think of a response he was kissing her hard and deep and then in an even huskier and grittier voice than usual he said, "I'll see ya in the mornin' Baby."

00

It was two days later. There was no note on the door just a brown box in front of his door. His first thought was it was for Beth, but no, it had no label on it. It just said in big black letters, "Daryl Dixon." Huh

He set it on the kitchen table, drew the knife from his pocket and took a look inside. Right on top was a piece of white paper with a message typed on it, "I'm counting on you Daryl Dixon. Don't screw this up." Shit, now what?

He lifted a piece of bubble wrap and started checking out the contents. It was a lot of little Christmas things, most of it looked handmade and by a child. There were ornaments made of dough and gingerbread, there were angels made of clay and some crocheted, there was a funny one made from felt that had glitter all over it and big globs of dried glue where the eyes had been stuck on. The more he dug the more little treasures he found, he was sure every one of them had been made by Beth. Now he just had to figure out what the fuck to do next. For now he put the box in his bedroom closet.

Over the next couple of days he thought a lot about it, what he could do. He tried hard to remember everything she told him and what seemed most important to her. Finally, he had a plan. Right or wrong he was doing this.

Beth was doing her own thinking. Daryl had never had a Christmas, that just wouldn't stand. She had to think of something nice she could do for him. Some little Christmas gift or something he might like.

They'd been seeing each other every day and they both wanted that. They were growing more intimate, emotionally intimate, as they shared their everyday lives and stories. The physical closeness between them just naturally seemed to blossom as well.

The problem was all the togetherness left very little time to sneak around and do Christmasy things.

It was the Saturday before Christmas and he'd planned to ask her to go with him to visit Merle. But as much as he hated not to have her with him, he needed a little time. He'd done a lot of what he wanted to do on the internet, but there was still a thing or two he needed. So he switched his plan and just asked her if she'd like to go out for burgers and a movie when he got back.

She'd been hoping he'd ask her to go with him to see his brother. As disappointed as she was that he hadn't, she was relieved. She really needed the day to work on something.

00

The trickiest part of his plan was figuring out how to get her apartment key from her. He needed a copy of it. He had to be able to get in her place.

Someone must have been on his side because that Tuesday morning before Christmas he woke to see a layer of ice on the deck. That gave him opportunity. When she came out of her apartment door he gave his usual greeting, "Mornin' Beth Greene," he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning Daryl Dixon," She got up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"It's some nasty shit out there isn't it Baby?"

"I'll say, it's kind of scary."

Yes! "Well hey, why don't I just go ahead an give ya a ride into work. It's right on the way an I'll feel better if ya ain't drivin'." She couldn't think of one good reason to say no. He took her keys and locked her door, but instead of handing them back to her he made a big deal out of dropping his tool belt. She was so startled she forgot to ask for the keys. He felt like he was committing a crime but he didn't feel guilty.

At lunch he made a quick trip to the hardware store and had a duplicate key made. He hoped to God she wouldn't be pissed off at him when she found out.

When they got home that night she started digging in her backpack. "Oh no! I can't believe I lost my keys. Everything else is here." He made a big show of patting his pockets and then started apologizing all over himself, "Shit I'm sorry Beth, I's so distracted when I dropped my tool belt I guess I didn't give em back to ya."

"Don't be sorry Daryl, obviously I was distracted too if I didn't even notice." He opened her door, kissed her lips and said, "I'll see ya in a little while."

And damn if there wasn't a note on his door, a box was waiting for him in the office. He was kind of relieved it wasn't for him, it was for Beth. It was kind of big, heavy but not super heavy. He didn't take it right to her place. He hurried in his apartment first, took a five minute shower and quickly dressed.

"Oh my gosh, I thought we were done with packages Daryl."

"I did too Baby but here it is an it's for you." He drew the knife from his pocket slit the box open and pulled the flaps back, she reached in and pulled out another box and gasped, but he laughed. "Yes Baby, you're damn near ready!"

It was a Bell women's full face black and bright pink motorcycle helmet. She was sure she'd never seen Daryl smile any bigger, "I can hardly wait ta get your cute little ass out on that bike."

She stuck it on her head and told him, "Well I guess I have to go now."

00

They always seemed to hang at her place but he'd invited her to his place for Christmas Eve. As long as she didn't go in his closet he was in the clear.

He was no master chef, he knew the very basics when it came to cooking and the evening menu was right in his comfort zone. He braved the weather and he had the Hibachi going on the back porch, steaks ready to grill. He had two potatoes roasting in the oven and green beans on the range. He played it safe and bought rolls at the store, he wasn't trying anything too exotic.

After their meal they sat snuggled together on his sofa and they both felt it, the warm happy feeling they got from just being together. "I'm sorry ya gotta work in tomorrow Baby, I'll drive ya in."

"There's no reason you should do that Daryl. You have the day off, enjoy it."

"I'm a tough guy, remember? I do what I want. What I want is ta drive your little ass ta work in the mornin' and pick it back up in the evenin'. I'll make ya a gourmet Christmas dinner too. How bout grilled cheese an soup? I'm real good makin' soup from a can."

"How can I resist such a wonderful invitation? Seriously Daryl, I appreciate you being so sweet to me about Christmas. I promise, I'm fine."

"I know Baby."

As soon as he dropped her off at work he rushed back home, he had his work cut out for the day. His bedroom closet looked like a Christmas nightmare and that's where he started, carrying all that stuff over to Beth.

When he was done he rushed out to get the small tree that was laying down under a tarp in the bed of his truck. He brushed the loose snow, ice and needles off it, carried it in and set it near her sliding glass door. Now he got busy wrapping the lights around it he'd bought at the big online store. He plugged them in and success! Everything lit right up.

Next he took all the little ornaments she'd made and hung them from it, front and center. Then he hung what he'd bought. Sure they were fake but for this Christmas fake was all he had going, plastic strings of cranberries and popcorn. He finished it off with red and green balls. He stood back and he felt kind of proud, it looked like a damn good tree to him.

He wrapped the other lights he'd bought around the sliding glass door frame, inside the room. They lit right up too. So far so good.

Now he went to his house and brought over the groceries he'd bought and the recipes he'd downloaded. He'd gone for the easiest ones, he only wanted to screw up a little, not a lot. The pie though, it came in a box from the freezer section. He read the directions and started the oven heating up.

* * *

He was waiting at the exit door when she walked out of the hospital, "Hey Beth Greene, I missed ya today." He hugged her close and she smiled, "I missed you too Daryl Dixon."

The winter darkness had already settled in and he'd left only the Christmas lights on in her house. He unlocked the door and pushed it open and she gasped, "Daryl…what…Daryl…oh my God…" and she started to cry.

He was sure his plan had just backfired big time, until she turned and grabbed him around the waist, "Daryl it's so beautiful, I love it." He breathed a great big sigh of relief and said, "Merry Christmas Baby."

"Ya wanna have your cuppa cocoa now, or after dinner?"

"Can we have it now Daryl? I want to sit on the floor in front of the tree with you for a minute."

They took their mugs and sat staring at the twinkling lights and she laughed at the old ornaments, "Where did you get these Daryl? How?"

As soon as he told her they each knew the other knew exactly who was responsible, "She just kinda pushes her way in, don't she?" And they laughed.

"How did you get in the apartment to do all this?"

"Don't be mad, k?" And he told her. He was surprised in a real good way when she laid a hand on his arm and said, "You just go ahead and keep that key."

The meal turned out surprisingly well, at least he was surprised. There was ham and mashed yams, creamed potatoes and peas, and there was Dutch Apple Pie for dessert. "This is perfect Daryl, it's a wonderful dinner."

"I'm just glad ya liked it. I got sumthin' for ya under the tree."

She was beaming at him and he was just hoping she liked it. "I have something for you too, I just have to run get it from my closet."

She came back with a large box and a medium sized paper bag. She set the bag aside and handed him the brightly wrapped package. "Nah, you first Beth." He reached and handed her a heavy box, she smiled at him, "How about at the same time?" Now he laughed, "Deal."

"Oh my gosh Daryl! Now I guess I'm really ready!" It was a beautiful black leather jacket, practical but with a real fitted and sexy cut. "Thank you, I love it!"

"This is awesome girl, shit I dig it, a lot." She'd gotten him a black leather vest with angel wings embroidered on the back. "This'll be for when I'm riding with my Angel Baby." They shared a kissed that was so happy but it also brought the heat.

"I have one other thing for you." She took it from the bag and handed it to him.

He was surprised by how much the small gift moved him, but he knew she'd taken the time to make it for him and that was probably why he was so touched. It was a Christmas stocking, a patchwork of brightly colored holiday fabrics. Across the top she'd handstitched his name, Daryl. And it was filled. It wasn't full of expensive gifts, these were the little treats that he supposed children used to receive in their stockings long ago. There was an apple, an orange, roast nuts still in the shells, chocolates and a candy cane. "This is my first Christmas and my first Christmas stockin' thanks Baby, I love it all."

They lay there spooning in front of the tree, he was perched on one elbow while his other hand was either rubbing up and down her arm or playing in her hair. She snuggled into him more deeply, her arm reaching back a little, her hand resting on his thigh. "This is the best Christmas ever Daryl. I can't believe you worked so hard and did all this planning just for me."

"I'd do anythin' ta see your face light up like that. It's my best Christmas too," he laughed a soft little laugh as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

She asked him, "What are we going to do next year to top all this?"

"How bout we have it at our place in Georgia, you cook an I'll decorate the tree."

"Our place?"

"Well yeah, we'll be living at my place in Georgia by next Christmas, it'll be our place."

"Oh. Okay."

A week later Maggie Greene got a thank you card in the mail signed by Daryl and Beth. Daryl had written, "Thanks for helpin' us figure out what the hell to do next. This should cover what it cost ya. Now mind your own damn business." And there was a check for $500.00 signed, Daryl Dixon. And a happy face.

00

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed this Christmas story, I had lots of fun writing it. I'd appreciate you leaving a comment / review. The final chap photo is posted to my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check that out. I thank you all so much and I'll be bringing you more Bethyl Love in 2018! Remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


End file.
